Using stent grafts to treat aneurysms is common in the medical field. Stent grafts are deployed by accessing a vasculature with a small incision in the skin and guiding a delivery system to the target area. This intraluminal delivery is less invasive and generally preferred over more intrusive forms of surgery. Multiple stent grafts may be implanted using intraluminal delivery to provide a system of interconnected stent grafts. Interconnected stent grafts can be made of fenestrated grafts and smaller side branch stents, including bifurcated grafts.
Sometimes aneurysms engulf a vessel and its branch vessels, such as the aorta and the renal arteries or the aortic arch and the branch arteries. In such instances a fenestrated graft can be implanted in the main vessel while smaller branch grafts can be deployed in the branch arteries. The main vessel grafts have fenestrations that correspond with the opening of the branch vessel. The smaller branch grafts are joined with the main vessel graft at the fenestrations. Due to the torsion and rigors of the endovascular system, this juncture can be subject to significant stress.